


Here For You, Whether You Like it or Not

by cosmic_dumbass1



Series: Wakko Warner's Struggles of Finding Themself [3]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Animaniacs - Freeform, Comfort, DOT - Freeform, Dot Warner - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Wakko Warner, Overwhelmed Yakko Warner, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Stimming, Supportive Siblings, Wakko - Freeform, Wakko Warner - Freeform, Yakko - Freeform, Yakko Wakko and Dot, Yakko Warner - Freeform, Yakko Warner Needs Therapy, Yakko Warner Needs a Hug, neurodivergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_dumbass1/pseuds/cosmic_dumbass1
Summary: Yakko doesn't take care of himself. Wakko's noticed.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Wakko Warner's Struggles of Finding Themself [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Here For You, Whether You Like it or Not

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the third installment in my nonbinary wakko series! if you haven't read the first two stories, that's okay, but there are mentions of previous events in this that may not fully make sense. however, it can most definitely be a stand alone story, so happy reading!
> 
> also, while the series is titled with wakko's name, i want to focus on yakko and dot as well. their sibling dynamic is critical for their characters, and i think it'll be nice to have a few stories focusing on these two as well (:

Wakko knows their brother and sister inside and out. They'd been together for such a long time in the same place that it was extremely difficult _not_ to know everything about each other. They knew Dot tapped her fingers together when she was really excited, a small motion that once caught Wakko's eye. They knew Yakko stimmed when watching old reruns of his favorite cartoons, happily waving his paws around. They knew that Dot's nose twitched when she was upset, and they knew Yakko's tail would stick straight out when he was upset, as well. Both siblings also had a tendency to shut down completely when something big was going on. But this time was different.

It'd been a Thursday when Wakko first noticed something odd. They'd gotten out of bed to head to the bathroom in the middle of the night and found Yakko asleep in the back corner of the hall. They'd asked him about it at breakfast, but he was quick to come up with a story of how the balls in his ball pit bed had been bugging him that night. Wakko knew this was nowhere near true- Yakko loved that ball pit with all his life, had since he'd randomly pulled it out of his hammerspace, and would never find the plastic balls annoying to lay in. Wakko stayed up that night, and eventually watched as Yakko retreated out of the bedroom and slunk through the dark. This was extremely odd.

The second odd occurrence was about a week later. Dot and Wakko had been bickering over who's turn it was to play on the Switch, and despite it being identical to any other stupid argument they had, Yakko blew it out of proportion. He'd yelled at them for arguing over a video game, his tone was angry and his words were harsh, and Dot and Wakko had both glanced at each other with the same thought in mind: this was _nowhere_ near normal. The rant lasted for a few minutes, anger laced through every word before the eldest Warner sibling stomped off and locked himself in the bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" Wakko asked, staring down the hallway Yakko had just stormed through. "I have no idea." Dot responded, crossing her arms.

"Should we check on him?"

The youngest shook her head. "He needs to be left alone. You and I both know how upset he can get sometimes, and us trying to look out for him is just gonna make that worse." Wakko nodded in agreement. They plopped down on the couch and Dot followed. They both played on the Switch eventually, grabbing Animal Crossing and working on paying off their loans to Tom Nook.

\---

Yakko had fucked up. He knew that. He knew it as soon as the first words of his angry rant slipped from his mouth.

_"You're always fighting over the damn video games!"_

He couldn't help it, really. And it wasn't even about the Switch. He was used to Dot and Wakko's bickering, and really didn't mind it, but it was just something in his mind that'd snapped and it came out through a yelling match with himself that was aimed towards his younger siblings.

_"You never take the fucking time to think about others, it's always you, you, you!"_

He hated it when he got like this. It happened every once in a while, but he was usually able to hide it well enough that Wakko and Dot didn't pick up on anything. For being kids, they definitely were observant.

Wakko seeing him on the floor was really what kicked the shit fest off this time. Yakko was so shaken by the encounter that he couldn't sleep at all, not even curled up on the hall floor like he normally did during an episode like this. Not getting sleep kicked over into his mood being even shittier, which kicked into his emotions when interacting with his siblings.

_"You two are so annoying when you get like this! Just take the time to shut the fuck up for a second and think about what's important. Not a Nintendo Switch, that's for fucking sure!"_

He had been so _mean._

Yakko never took care of himself. He always put Wakko and Dot first- they meant more to him than anything else in the world. And sometimes him not caring for himself got the best of him, like now. An episode was always a reset for him when he forgot to do it on his own. It was rough, though, he could be so mean or so despondent during one, and the episodes lasted days or weeks, but when it was finished he'd be perfectly fine, refreshed, happy, and stayed like that for a few months.

It'd been a few months now, so Yakko knew it was about time he broke again, but this was just all fucking over the place.

_"You should learn to actually care about things that aren't some stupid fucking game! Okay? Shut the fuck up and start caring about other fucking people!"_

Hopefully they wouldn't read too much into the outburst.

\---

Wakko and Dot had gotten bored with Animal Crossing a few hours ago and had switched to different games since then. They'd finished another round of Smash Bros (Dot won) before Wakko stood to stretch. "You think we should go check on Yakko now?"

"You can. I'll make lunch, does mac and cheese sound good?" Wakko eagerly nodded in response. "Alright, then. Good luck!" Dot stood and gave them a pat on the head before heading to the kitchen. Wakko stuck their tongue out before making their way down the hall to the bedroom. They lightly knocked on the door. "Yakko?" They got no response, and they jiggled the door knob. "Hey, Yakko. Please let me in?"

They heard shuffling on the other side, but the door still didn't open. "I'm here for you, Yak. I'm not mad or upset, I promise."

There was a sigh before the door unlocked. Wakko pushed the door open, finding Yakko to the right of it, sitting down with his back against the wall. "Hey, big bro." Wakko spoke with a gentle tone, closing the door behind them as they walked to the right of Yakko, sliding down the wall. "Are you feeling better?"

Yakko shook his head, not making eye contact with Wakko. "Do you know what _would_ make you feel better?"

"I dunno, Waks."

"Wanna fidget toy? I'll get you one, if that'll help." Yakko thought about it before nodding. He watched as Wakko stood, pulling out a few different toys from their bin before they pulled out one Yakko liked. Scratchy had given them a bucket of fidget toys after a session a few weeks ago, and all three siblings found them very helpful. It helped calm them down if they were getting overwhelmed, and they were all quiet distractions to help their brains calm down a little.

Wakko came back with the fidget, two connected rings that spun infinitely around each other. Yakko grabbed it from their outstretched paw, starting to spin the rings as Wakko sat back down. They sat in silence for a while, the toy making some noise every once in a while.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and Dot."

"It's okay, Yakko."

"It isn't, little sib. I never yell at you guys, and then I did over a video game. I wasn't even bothered by you guys' bickering, it's just me." Yakko stared at the toy in his hand while Wakko turned to look at him. "How so? Wanna talk about it?"

Yakko shrugged, a small smile on his face. "Sometimes I don't take care of myself enough, and I just get really mad or distant for a bit and then I'm fine again. That's all. It's not a big deal, y'know? Just my brain being stupid."

"Oh," Wakko said. They frowned, wiping at their nose with their sweater sleeve. "Why don't you take care of yourself, then?"

Yakko chuckled. "I forget, or I'm too busy taking care of you and Dottie to actually care about me. It's not a big deal, though, Wakster. Okay? I won't yell at you guys again, I promise."

"Okay, but promise to be nice to yourself, too." Wakko pouted, staring at Yakko. The latter glanced at them from the corner of his eye. "I will, Wakko."

"Promise!"

"I promise."

Wakko nodded before leaning over to give Yakko a side hug. He accepted the hug, pulling his little sibling into his lap. They snuggled close and Yakko melted, wrapping his arms around Wakko. "I don't want you to be sad, Yakko, please don't be mean to yourself." The eldest Warner smiled, nodding in response. They hugged for a while before Wakko pulled away. They sat back on Yakko's lap and smiled. "Dot and I will help you take care of yourself, okay? We'll make sure you stay healthy."

"Thanks, little sib." He smiled before patting Wakko's shoulders. "Y'wanna go get some lunch?"

"Dot's making it. Are you feeling better now?" Wakko tilted their head. "I am, don't worry."

Wakko nodded, clambering off of Yakko's lap before helping him to stand. They walked out to the kitchen together and sat down at the table. Dot plopped their bowls in front of them before sitting down herself. Wakko made Yakko tell Dot what he had told them, and Dot scolded him for being stupid before vowing to take care of him as well. They were all three a team, and if one of them was down like Yakko was, they'd make sure to help them out. They would always be there for each other, and Yakko was grateful for it now more than ever.


End file.
